Hardships Of Love
by Ima.Monster.RawR
Summary: ClaryxJace. Takes place after City Of Glass. Jace and Clary have a hard time because of Jace's anger issues. Rated M for sujestive content and lanuage. **DISCONTINUED** im sry but i dont know what to do with this now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This take place after City of Glass. Clary and Jace live together in a little cottageoutside the Glass City. a little OCC. Lemons C: ClaryxJace if you don't like the pairing don't read :) also this is my first fan flic, so helpful advise for this would be nice. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments books or the characters. i am purely using it as fan fiction and have no intention of selling it.

* * *

She searched for the key while trying not to drop the bag of groceries. _Where is the damn thing? _After she searched herself for what felt like forever, she finally found it. The little cottage Clary shared with Jace was absolutely quiet, like it had been when she left earlier.

"Jace?" she called out. No answer. _Hmm, he should be home by now, but not like he would be.._

Clary sighed, and then proceeded to put the groceries away.

It was nearing ten and Clary was starting to worry, she hadn't seen Jace in a couple days. She figured she'd just take a shower then go to bed and that Jace would come home sooner or later.

As she waited for the water to warm, Clary thought about what Jace had done a couple days ago when she had begged him to stop before he had even put himself in her. His size had made her nervous and she chickened out. He had gotten mad and hit her. The bruise was still visible on her cheek.

She thought some more of how he looked that day. His toned six pack, the muscles rippling under his skin, the rune scars all over. The trail of golden hair leading down to his huge 10-incher. The way he had looked at her before she chickened out. Jace had looked at her with a longing that could not be described.

Clary pulled out of her reprieve and found herself extremely aroused.

She shivered and stepped into the warm flowing water.

The water felt good pounding against her back. Clary squeezed some body wash onto her fingers and began to wash herself. She lingered on her breasts, playing with them the way Jace had. Clary had closed her eyes as she reached downwards and began to pleasure herself. She moaned Jace's name as she went faster.

Clary hadn't heard the door open and close as Jace walked in and heard her moaning his name. He silently ridded himself of his clothes and slipped into the shower behind Clary. He watched her silently as she was nearing her climax, stroking himself.

"Oh...JACE!" Clary trembled as she came into her hand.

Jace watched as she came, suddenly feeling a guilt so large. He took a step closer to Clary and pressed himself against her back.

Clary stiffened.

"Clary..." Jace softly ran his hands along her sides. His voice bled sorrow and longing.

"J-Jace." She was stunned.

Jace gently turned her to face him.

"Clary…I am so sorry…" He softly placed his hand on her face where he had hit her.

Clary looked away from his face; she couldn't stand the look of sorrow mixed with lust in his eyes. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

Jace wiped the tear away and drew her closer to him. Clary put her head in the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of him. He smelled of fresh cut grass and the ocean.

Jace wrapped his arms around her, slowly stroking her back. He grew harder at the sudden closeness and hoped that she wouldn't notice.

After what seemed like forever to Jace, Clary spoke.

"Jace…I-I thought you weren't going to come back…"

"Of course I'd come back...I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you much longer" Jace fought hard to keep the lust and longing out of his voice.

"B-but I thought you left because of me…?" The water had turned cold and Clary's nipples had turned hard. She tried to keep them from touching Jace, but failed. She could already feel Jace's erection hard against her stomach. She shivered.

"I only left because I couldn't stand to look at what I did to your pretty face." Jace could no longer keep the lust out of his voice and the desire to feel her tight walls surround him was too much for him to handle much longer.

Clary pulled away from Jace so that she could see his face. Jace hardened more at the sight of her lovely, hard nipples. _God, I want you so bad. _He was dying to be inside her, to watch her tits bounce as he pounded into her juicy warmth. _Ugh! Fuck it._Jace pined Clary up against the shower wall.

"Jace-!" Clary was cut off as Jace's lips collided with hers hungrily. She kissed back eagerly as Jace's knee was between her legs causing a friction that made her draw him closer. Clary gasped and Jace took this as the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance, but Jace won. Jace broke the kiss and worked his way down to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked eagerly while his hand played with the other.

"Uh. Jace." Clary moaned as he switched to the other nipple. Clary hadn't noticed, but Jace had turned the water off so her moans had echoed. She began to stroke Jace's rock hard manhood. Jace moaned around Clary's nipple, sending tingles right to her center.

Jace had replaced his knee with his fingers, rubbing Clary's clit faster and harder than Clary could have ever gotten by herself. Clary had tightened her grip on him; Jace had never gotten this close, this fast before now.

"Clary" Jace growled as he lifted her legs and wrapped then around himself. He then laid her on the floor and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her with a longing that could've killed Clary.

She thought quickly about how much she wanted him and how much it would hurt the first time. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'll go slow." He kept his eyes locked with hers as he said this. She saw in his eyes that he wouldn't hurt her. Clary shook her head, unable to speck the words.

He pushed in slowly, never breaking eye contact. Clary bit her lip at the pain as he stretched her out. When his 10-inches was fully in he stopped and let her adjust.

"You okay?" He looked worried at the tears in her eyes and was about to pull out when she shook her head, signaling to continue.

Jace waited a couple more seconds before pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in. He kept a slow pace for her, but wanted more. After a little bit Jace increased the pace a little.

"Mm..Jace. Harder. Please." She panted out the command between moans of pleasure and pain.

"You sure?" Jace longed to go harder, but didn't want to hurt her. But she granted his wishes by shaking her head.

Jace began to thrust harder and faster. After a couple thrusts he paused to quickly pull her closer and position himself to get deeper.

"F-Fuck!" Clary screamed as Jace hit her spot. "Augh! Jace, Harder!" He obeyed her commands happily. Both were moaning each other's names as Jace pounded himself into her.

"Ugh, Clary I wanna see those tits bounce!" Jace growled as he flipped them so she was riding him.

Clary hovered above his cock before slamming herself down, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. She continued to slam herself down on his cock while telling Jace's not to thrust.

"Fuck Clary!" Jace grunted as he struggled not to thrust into her. Her tits bouncing in his face, mesmerizing him.

Jace couldn't take it anymore and held Clary's hips down on him and thrust brutally into her. Clary had tears streaming down her face but Jace wasn't about to stop, he was so close.

The sounds that filled the air sent Clary over the edge. Him moaning her name, his balls slapping against her ass.

"OH MY GOD! F-FUCK!! JACE!!!" Clary screamed as she came around Jace's cock. She came harder than she ever had on her own.

Jace slammed once more into her now extremely tight walls and came into her.

"C-Clary! FUCK!" Jace emptied himself into her. He waited to pull out till her orgasm ended.

They waited till the caught their breath to speak. Jace got into a sitting position with Clary still into his lap.

"God Clary, that was amazing," He whispered into her ear. "Watching your face as you came. Having your tits bounce in my face. Mm" He softly kissed her neck, sucking gently, marking her. "I love you"

"Mm. I love you too." She was tired, Jace could tell.

"You're tired." He pointed out. "Come on, let's go to bed" Jace helped her stand and kissed her passionately. He pulled away to soon, Clary thought sadly. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." She sighed. They walked slowly, seeing that they both were stiff from being on the shower floor. Jace's hand on Clary's hip, steadying her in case she fell.

As Clary got into bed, Jace pulled the curtains closed and shut the lights off. They didn't bother with clothes, or cleaning up. They slept wrapped in each other, dreaming sweet dreams of one another.

For the next day held less pleasant things.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **i loved writing this. reviews would be nice, theres more to come so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: i liked how this chapter turned out, i think the 1st chapter needed some more work tho, but whatever i don't feel like changeing it. hope u like this one :) next chapter will by up faster i promaise.

* * *

Jace sat up suddenly, panting. There was no light seeping through the curtains yet, but it was nearing dawn. He glanced over at Clary sleeping peacefully beside him. Jace slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her.

Jace was still naked and sticky from the night before, but didn't feel like taking a shower. He slid into some jeans and went out to sit on the deck.

The air was cold, but comforting. The birds had started to chirp in the distance and the sky was turning a purple-orange color.

Jace sat with his head in his hands. He thought over the events from the night before and pain tightened around his chest. He thought about how he had gripped her, that surely she'd have bruises. Multiple bruises the size of his hand…

Jace punched the stone wall next to him with full force. He heard some cracks but didn't pay any attention if they were from his hand or the wall. He was too angry at himself to care at the moment.

He sat back down and breathed heavily, now noticing the sharp tingles of pain shooting up his arm. Jace looked down at his broken hand, blood trickling onto his jeans.

"Fuck" he swore and went back inside to bandage himself up, refusing to use a healing rune.

Jace walked into the bathroom to look for some gauze. He ignored the mess of clothes and wrapped the bandage around his hand tightly.

After finding some ice and sitting down at the kitchen table, he heard someone stirring in the other room.

"Jace?" Clary called out as she wrapped herself in the blanket and walked out of the bedroom in search of Jace.

"In here." He replied, quickly putting his usual stone look on his face.

Jace watched as Clary walked into the room in just the blanket from the bed. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes, she returned the smile and sat across from him.

"Morning love."

"Morning." Clary went to put her free hand on top of his but he pulled away. She glanced at his bandaged hand and gasped. "What the hell did you do to your hand?"

"Broke it" Jace replied simply, gazing out the window, not meeting her eyes.

"God Jace, how?"

"Hit the wall"

"What the fuck did you do that for??"

Jace shrugged and changed the subject. "You ok?"

Clary looked confused, she knew it, but Jace didn't look at her when she didn't answer right away. After a minute or so she replied. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, shouldn't I be?"

"I mean physically."

"Yea, I guess so." Clary was still confused as to why she was being asked this but went along with it anyway.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

"No. I'm fine."

Jace looked at her then, the bruise on her face still slightly visible. Clary saw pain in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm fine, really."

"Don't' lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She said with finality.

"Prove it then. Prove that you're fine, that I didn't hurt you." He looked at her with anger and hurt mixed together, but Clary couldn't tell if the anger was towards her or himself. "Stand up and let the blanket fall."

"But Jace-"

"Clary, for god's sake, just do it." Anger showed on his face. Clary hesitated, and then obeyed. She stood and let the blanket fall to the ground.

Clary stood naked in front of him as he let his gaze drift from her eyes to the small bruises on her breasts, where he had marked her as his several times. Jace then continued on to her stomach and hips. He saw there two equally large, hand shaped bruises on both sides of her smooth, flawless hips. _Well not so flawless anymore..._He thought inwardly. Jace softly placed his uninjured hand on her hip, the bruise matching almost perfectly. He sighed sadly as he gently turned her to look at her back, which held some small scratches.

Jace said nothing as he picked up the blanket and wrapped it back around her.

"See, I'm fine" Clary said softly.

"Don't say your fine when you're not." Jace said emotionlessly.

"Jace-"Jace cut her off by slamming her against the wall firmly.

"God Clary, why can't you just admit that I fucking hurt you instead of fucking lying about it to make me happy! I know I fucking hurt you and I didn't mean to do shit to you but I did. I won't ever fucking forgive myself for hurting you and telling me your fine won't fucking change things." Jace hissed at her, trying to control himself.

Clary had tears silently running down her face as she stared in shock at Jace. Jace's eyes had gone black with a mix of anger and hatred. She had never seen him this angry towards her.

Jace let her go and Clary could tell that she'd have bruises on her upper arms later. He turned and walked out of the room without a word.

In the distance Clary heard the bedroom door close and lock.

Clary sat at the table with her elbows propped on the table and her head in her hands.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but turned out to be about half an hour, Clary made herself some coffee and waffles. She decided to make some for Jace to, figuring he might be hungry. Still wrapped in her blanket, she walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Uh, Jace? I brought you some coffee and waffles."

"Go away" His reply was muffled by the door but easily heard.

"Could you open the door please? I need some clothes." After about 2 minutes the door opened slightly and Jace handed her clothes and took the offered breakfast, never really looking at her.

He mumbled some sort of thanks but Clary couldn't understand it. As Clary turned to go, Jace grabbed her wrist loosely. Clary turned back to face him, his eyes told of pain and hurt. Clary was about to say something when Jace let go and quickly closed and locked the door again.

She sighed and went to go change in the bathroom. As she got dressed, she realized what Jace had given her and she blushed immensely. He had given her a lace pushup and matching panties, thin white v-neck and blue/black mini skirt..._Oh Jace, you naughty boy. _Clary laughed out loud, hopping now that Jace got over himself soon.

* * *

Jace sat on the end of the bed silently, calming himself down by drawing a healing rune on the back of his hand and feeling the burn of it. After about 5 minutes, he took the bandages off his hand and stretched it.

Being away from Clary, not being able to touch her as Jace wanted to made his mind wander.

He thought about the clothes he had given her, how hot she would look in them. He thought about bending her over a chair, removing those lace panties and slowly licking her sweet center. Then lying on the kitchen table as her head bobs up and down on his length rip, sending ripples through him.

Jace shock himself out of his daydream, growing hard. He groaned and went to go find Clary.

"Clary." He called out

"In the kitchen." She replied calmly.

Jace stepped in the kitchen to find Clary bent over the sink.

"Um…Whatcha doing?" He asked distantly, distracted by the sight.

"Cleaning."

"You want any, Uh, help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Yea, you sure are." He said to himself softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Jace sat down in one of the chairs gazing at her firm ass, thinking about the things he could do to that wonderful ass.

Jace groaned. "Clary I'm bored."

Clary turned towards him, which made things worse for him. Her shirt was wet and he couldn't help himself. "Well, whatcha wanna do?"

_Bitch, I know exactly what I wanna do. _"I don't know. Entertain me." _Oh yes entertain me._

She giggled and went over to him, now noticing his huge bulge. Clary sat on his lap, facing him and whispered in his ear. "You have been a bad boy Jace Wayland. You need to be punished."

"And what will be my punishment, Mistress?"

Almost inaudibly, Clary breathes in his ear. "Your punishment will be…torture."

* * *

**A/N: **haha cliffhanger!

Sorry this took so long to update, couldn't think of how to write it.

Reviews would be nice 

Next chapter VERY SOON!! **I PROMAISE**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary kissed Jace softly on the mouth, pulling away when Jace started to deepen it.

Clary whispers in Jace's ear "stay here till I tell you otherwise."

She stands and walks towards their bedroom. Jace watches as she walks away in disappointment.

--

About an hour later, Clary shouts "Jace, you can come in now"

Jace immediately goes into the bedroom. Its dark but he doesn't turn the light on. He steps in and closes the door only to be pushed roughly onto his back on the bed.

Clary straddles him and pins his arms down above him. Jace knows he could easily get his hands free but chooses to let her do her thing. Clary then, unexpected to Jace, handcuffs Jace to the bed.

"Clary-" She slaps him across the face with her leather clad hand.

"Shut up. You will call me 'Mistress' " He stares at her in the darkness in shock. She then grinds her hips against him. Jace lets out a small moan and Clary slaps him again. "You will not make a sound and you will only speak when asked a question, got that?"

Jace nods.

Clary gets off of him and goes to turn on the light. When the light is on, Jace stares at her in 6-inch stilettos and a whip in hand. Her breasts spilling out of the tight corset and the lace panties that match it. He feels himself harden just looking at her.

Clary walks back over to him and trails the whip across his bulge lightly. "Tsk, Tsk. What will we do with you?" She hits him on the chest semi-hard with the whip, ripping his t-shirt slightly.

Jace bites his lip hard, drawing blood. It hurt but it turns him on more.

Clary then takes a knife from her boot and slices the shirt open and removes it from him. She trails the blade down his chest, careful not to break the skin.

Jace shivers as the cold metal stops at the waistband of his jeans.

Clary slowly undoes his belt and the button. She then takes the zipper between her teeth and slowly pulls it down. Clary locks eyes with Jace as she does this. She removes his jeans agonizingly slowly, reveling his stiff member.

Clary kneels in front of him and slowly, but firmly, stokes him up and down. After a couple strokes, she takes all of him in her mouth, never breaking eye contact. She deep throats him once and then pulls back up to suck on his head. Clary pops him out of her mouth and softy blows, causing Jace to shiver and moan.

Clary smiles inwardly and flips Jace over onto his stomach. She then takes her whip and smacks his ass repeatedly.

"Ah, Fuck!" Jace groans as the pain increases.

Clary grabs Jace's golden hair and forces his head up to looks at her. "I thought I told you not to speak, didn't I?"

"Yes-Ah! " Another painful strike.

"Since you can't seem to listen, maybe you shouldn't be able to cum either." She releases her grip on his hair and flips him back over. She walks over to the desk and retrieves something, then walks back.

Jace stares at her angrily as she places a cock ring on him, and then walks to the door. "I'll be back later tonight and don't even try to break those cuffs, they won't break anyways." Clary smiles as the ring turns on and Jace moans out.

"Ah, Clary you fucker!" She laughs and walks away. "Clary come back! Please?! CLARY! This is NOT fair! COME BACK!!" Jace struggles to free his hands but cannot. The ring turns off right when he's about to come and then turns back on 10 minutes later, then off and on and so forth.

--

Jace's cock is rock hard and throbbing painfully when Clary comes home.

"CARLY!! AHH. FUCKING CUNT!"

Clary laughs as she stumbles into the bedroom.

"Oh Jace!" she giggles "why are you all tied up?" she sways' over to him and tugs at the cuffs. She falls on top of him and laughs "Jacey, their stuck!"

"That's because you fucking left them like that BITCH!" Jace angrily points out.

Laughs "Oh I did? Haha sworry." Hiccups "You don't have to yell, I'm right here" She places a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Are you drunk??"

Innocently-ish "No, I only had-"giggle "- like 3 or 7 shots. Or maybe it was more, I forgot, I lose track at 7"

"God Clary. Where's the key to the cuffs?"

Giggle-whispers "In my secret hiding place" she points to her chest "you have to get it if you want it!" she shakes her boobs in his face then realizes that he's naked. "Jacey! How did you get naked so fast?"

"Fuck Clary, just unlock me!"

Clary gets off Jace and drunkenly gets the key out off her boobs and then holds it between her teeth. She then tries to do a strip tease without falling.

"Clary fucking unlock me first!"

"Jaceyyyy" she wines "I wanna playyy"

"We can play AFTER you fucking unlock me!!" She gets distracted by the cock ring vibrating on him.

"Jacey! You're already playing with yourself!" She pouts as she takes the ring and throws it across the room. Jace groans at the loss but is happy its off.

"Clary. Fucking. Unlock. Me. NOW."

Clary crawls on Jace towards the cuffs. "You don't have to yell at me." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry" _Not_ "Now please unlock me?" he says this with great effort not to sound angry.

"Okay" she perks back up. Clary unlocks the cuffs and then kisses Jace messily.

Jace kisses her back roughly but she doesn't seem to notice. He sits up and wraps her legs around him. Jace quickly undoes Clary's corset and throws it to the floor. Then he pushes her onto her back and removes her panties, never breaking the kiss. Jace breaks the kiss and travels down to her neck and bites her hard enough to make her gasp. He then takes one of her pink bubs into his mouth and sucks greedily, alternating between the two,

"Ah, Jace! Talk dirty to me!" she moaned.

"Oh you slut! You want me to fuck you? Want me to fuck you in your juicy cunt?!"

"Yes!"

Jace hovered over her for a moment as he positioned himself and then slammed into her all the way.

Clary cried out in pain and pleasure.

Jace began to move at a deep, slow-ish pace. "You want me to fuck you so that you can't walk? Huh? Hard and deep." He whispered in her ear making her moan.

"Uhn, yes, Jace ,yes!" Jace pounded into her with so much force, he was sure that she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

"Jace! Right there! Right there! Yes yes!" she moaned as he hit the spot that made tingles run up her spine.

"You want me to cum in your cunt? Huh?"

She screamed out "Mm Yes Jace! I'm so close, so close!"

"Cum with me baby"

They both moaned each other's names as ecstasy tore through them.

--

Soon after, Clary fell asleep curled up against Jace, who was still wide awake thinking about what would happen if he got clary pregnant. He really didn't want a kid and they weren't even married yet. _What if she does get pregnant? What if I can't control myself and hurt her or the baby? Or both…_

**A/N:** more to come. Hope you liked controlling and drunk Clary lol.


End file.
